A haunting presence
by Coolgirl123
Summary: After Malchior betrayed her Raven fell into despair never to love again although he is all she thinks about. But Malchior wants her back and Raven keeps getting haunting dreams. What will Raven do?
1. Default Chapter

It's been a year since Raven had fell in love and had her heart broken by _him. Malchior._ The word brought tears to her eyes and fire and hurt to her heart.

Malchior was a supposed charming wizard who was trapped in one of her ancient books. The book itself was mysterious as well as beautiful and Raven longed to hold it in her hands again.

She got up from the comfortless of her bed and slowly approached the trunk. The trunk was as she left it last only a golden light emitted from the trunk. She wondered what it could be but shook her head, and let her fingers touch the trunk. And as soon as she did so a hiss or something like a voice, a voice that seemed to send a chill up her spine vibrated off the walls. _Raven._

She stopped a shivered with fear but reached out again, slowly opened the lid, and lifted the book out of the trunk. It was just how she remembered it.

It was glossy white and felt as if it were made of silk. It was embossed and painted in fine, intricate repeating pattern borders that were around the edges. And in the center was an emblem imbedded in the white silk.

Even though the book had been the cause of all the evil Malchior had caused Raven still couldn't stop thinking of Malchior, holding the book in her delicate hands, and tracing her fingers across the cover.

This was absurd. He had betrayed her! NO! She was not going to get caught up in this again! She knew that he was using his magic to make her love him all over again but it would not work! He had broken her heart and he would do nothing more to harm her!

She tried to turn her gaze away from the book and put it back in the trunk but her gaze seemed to be held to the book as if in a trance.

She would not stop tracing the outline of the book with her fingers. Suddenly tired she laid her head on her pillows and with the book next to her fell asleep.

Raven...Raven...How naïve you were to get me out of the trunk...Now I can get inside your mind where you can't escape me...

Raven awoke with a start and found the book to be in her lap. It still looked the same. Beautiful and mysterious. But to her it looked also evil. She looked inside and found nothing. His face wasn't there. _It was gone._

Suddenly she was afraid and pulled her blankets close around her. She would not stop trembling and could not control herself.

Finally, as if by willing herself she closed her eyes forcefully and went to sleep. She trembled in her sleep and was shaking with fear. Moonlight had broken through the curtains and encased her with its light spreading across her hair.

While she was sleeping no one, not even Raven knew that a ghostly white figure escaped from the book and surprising it chuckled evilly.

Ice cold venom was dripping with ever word it spoke. "_Oh Raven. My sweet Raven. Soon you will be mine and you won't be able to escape my presence again."_ _Malchior._


	2. Dreams and haunting voices

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, Teen Titans, or any characters from it. I do own some poems you will see in later chapters, though. Some however are not mine and are borrowed or I had help with some. But otherwise, they are mine! 

Hello! Well here it is! The long –awaited second chapter! Sorry, it took SOOOOOO long to update! I never had the chance! Enjoy! I worked so hard on this! Geez, I need to study! Oh well… 

Chapter 2: Dreams and haunting voices

"Malchior…" The name erupted from Raven, escaping her pale lips which were in a vacant frown as she lay sleeping. Small, frail fingers fingered the book that lay before her on her lap. Her eyes closed shut, as she tried to escape the voice that haunted her sleep.   
"My dear sweet Raven, why do you fight me so? I only want to be with you…" Malchior's haunting voice once again plagued her senses.   
Raven's features set into a fierce grimace even though she was still sleeping. And although she was quite panic-stricken from the event earlier she managed to bring her shaking scared voice into one of determined seriousness.   
"You are a liar! You've tried that trick with me already Malchior, and I won't fall for it again!" 

Malchior chuckled. "My dear, you are hard to talk to sometimes aren't you? But I won't listen. Your words don't hurt. I know you love me."

In her sleep, Raven turned her head and tried to bury it within the confinements of her pillow. His words hit her off guard however and she strained to keep him from knowing how much his words affected her.

"No…No I don't…" She could hear Malchior's voice getting louder now and she tried not to listen to his words.

"Yes you do, Raven. I remember it, very well exactly, those days long ago when we first met. We spent a lot of time together, you, and me. Even though it was just for the point of breaking the curse it seemed like _much _more."

He stopped speaking and Raven shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, shivering slightly. "That's not true! I never saw you as anything but a deceiver, and I was right! You still are! You always will be!"

"Oh how wrong you are, my sweet."

Silvery hands protrude from the book and place themselves on her shuddering, sleeping face. They turn her head upwards towards them and a vision of Malchior appears. Almost instantly, Raven's eyes open and she finds herself staring up into his face. Blue eyes peer into lilac eyes.

"How very wrong, indeed."

Raven stared at him with a frightened expression but quickly glares and yanks her face from his grasp. She hurriedly pushes the covers back, jumps out of bed, and walks away from him. Her voice still contains her fear, however.

"You…How did you…escape?"

Malchior was currently standing at the side of her bed, and if she didn't know any better he would have been probably smiling at her under his scarf. He looked as he normally did. Well not normally because she had never seen his real look. No. He was actually looking like Rorek did. White wispy hair cascading over his face, his blue cerulean orbs, his silver translucent armor, and his black suit and scarf. This wasn't Malchior's real body! It was Rorek's!

Malchior again chuckled. Only this time his voice seems more audible. "My dear…My dear…Even you know that with all that reading I had did while imprisoned in that book I would find a way to get out. But no…This isn't the real me…I used my magic so I would look like Rorek. Since I cannot have a body of my own. At least not _now_ anyway. This is only a vision, and a very good one at that. I am able to feel and move with this spell even though I am not real. Such a shame though really. I was looking forward to being with you." He spoke this with such a suave tone that if Raven weren't so suspicious; she would have mistaken this as the truth. If it was…

Raven was still suppressed with shock and fear when he finished speaking. How could he be here? Standing and breathing, no less! If it was true that he had actually learned a spell as great as that, and mastered it, then she had _definitely _underestimated him in sorcery!

A struck of realization then hit her. "You…You're not really here then…If you're just a vision you can't do anything…I'm safe." She could have kept quiet.

Malchior's eyes seemed to glow. "Oh I don't know if I'm not _really _here." He slowly began approaching her, arms behind back. Raven shuddered, and backed away slowly. "True, I may not be entirely real but that does not mean I am not really here." He approached her still.

Raven continued backing away. "My powers have increased exceptionally since I have last been imprisoned in that book. True, you trapped me there but I can still escape even I may not appear like I'm here…"

Raven finally couldn't take it anymore. She continued moving away from him until her back hit the wall. Malchior approached her with a wicked and lustful smile on his face. She glared at him in pure hatred and readied a spell if he came near. But in one swift movement he lashed out at her, grabbed her wrists in his hands so she couldn't cast anything, and leaned in her face, merely inches from her.

"Hmm…We're looking a little afraid are we?" His voice had a subtle, coy way to it and it startled her. She struggled against his hold on her but couldn't move. Finally she found the courage to speak. "If you want to go, or rather _live _that matter, you'll _leave me be, now._" And she tried to gather her energies together for a spell to prove it but found his grasp too overwhelming to even try it. All she could do was shudder under his gaze and slide down the wall in fear.

He smiled and let her go. She was still too afraid, however, to care that she was free for that moment to run and get away. She just sat there arms wrapped around herself as he snaked his arms around her slender waist and pulled her up to face him. Then he placed his hands on her face and raised it to meet his. She tried to pull away but couldn't…But did she even want too?

Malchior's breath reached her ear as he spoke. "I don't think you want me to leave. You might say so but deep down you're hiding something…Deep down you love me…So you should stop denying it and realize the truth…There's no one else you'd rather spend your life with."

Before she could protest he leaned down and pressed his lips to her, held her arms down, and trapped her against the wall.

Her eyes open in fright as she shoved against him, struggling to keep him off her. 

"Get away from me!" She struggled with all her might and got an arm loose. Thankfully he didn't notice, as he was too busy running kisses along her lips and running his hands along her waist. Raven looks at him in disgust, calls forth her energies, and focuses her mind on Malchior.

"Aldronon Elenthronel Mosogot Nor!" She screamed, and squinted her eyes in pain as black beams corrupted from the gem on her forehead and enveloped into a long beam that went around Malchior binding him.

Malchior gasped in pain as his lips left hers. The beam grasped him, carrying him to his book. Raven's amethyst eyes turned white like lightning and a violet lock fell onto her face. Her face became flushed with straining and her lips red from biting them.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Her usual black hue of energy encased her hands as she sent them into the beam holding Malchior. It grew stronger, overpowering him, making him choke. He screeched in pain as it pierced his skin, leaving pure transparent cuts in his energy form. He struggled against its hold to get to Raven and get away from the book he was being forced into.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized that if he was put in there and then Raven placed a spell on the book, he'd never get out. Raven would remain free from him! Or…at least until he thought up of another spell.

Malchior puts those thoughts aside and focuses on the current situation at hand. He shuddered in pain as his transparent feet dissolved into ribbons. Ribbons bound from the confinements of his book. Made from his love's rage. He would remain there forever! Wait…couldn't he just trick Raven into letting him out? He did have a few spell books in the vast void contained within the book. But Raven didn't know that…He smiled wickedly now. He would let Raven have her moment and then when the time would be right, strike again. Raven would be his yet.

Malchior smiled slyly, putting the thoughts aside. He let his guard down and simply smiled as energies from Raven's power formed his upper torso into ribbons. He looked at Raven wickedly as his head began to unravel like thread. Raven didn't notice her eyes still white from the spell, lips starting to bleed from biting them. Malchior looked at her lips hungrily. Soon he would steal a kiss from her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. She would be his…

The last of Raven's energies came forth with full force as she called out the last of her spell to finish Malchior.

"Necronum Hesberix Mortix!"

Her energies lashed forth as she conjured up a ball of energy that turned white. Eyes gritted in anger, the same color as the energy, she gathered up her strengths and threw the mass of energy at Malchior's grinning face. He smiled one last smile as the last of his face dissipated into ribbons that shriveled up and shredded falling into the white mass of power that was the book.

When it was over, the energy that was left in the room dissipated, dissolving into thin air. Raven's eyes turned back to their normal shade of purple as she composed herself and stood up, surveying the wreckage of the room. All that remained of Malchior was thin sheets of ribbon that lay crumpled on the floor.

_He was gone._

She had done it! He was gone! Raven jumped up, screaming with joy. Her arms flailed and she screamed, immediately stopping when a vase holding a few flowers broke, its waters strewn on the carpet, collecting in pools. 

'Uh oh.' She thought. She looked at the fallen vase. 'I have got to be more careful.'

This wasn't a problem, however, as her hands emitted black and she levitated the pieces to their appropriate places forming a vase. She then moved the flowers and the water back into the vase. She glanced at the floor. It would have to dry on its own.

Next, she walked over to the book Malchior was currently resided in, again. It was placed on her bed in such a fashion it would have been as if it were waiting for her to read it. She glared at it and shot a hand towards it. Instantly, the cover shone black and sat there, innocently, as if awaiting her next move.

She stared at in pure hatred and began to hover it over the bed. She could just take it and throw it out the window. Simple as that. No, but she really wanted was to rip it up with her magic and destroy it. He would never haunt her again. She smiled to herself and prepared to rip it but stopped. She was furious with herself. If she could destroy the vision of him why couldn't she destroy the book! It was just that easy!

With that in her head she prepared to rip it again but couldn't. Ugh! This was so frustrating! Why couldn't she do it! She gritted her teeth as she prepared to destroy the book.

'Come on.' Raven thought. 'I can do it! I _must_ destroy it! He'll just gain power! This'll be so much easier! It'll work! Just do it!'

She tried to put that to thought and break it but found she couldn't, once again. It was so easy! She prepared magic again but stopped. If it was so easy, then why couldn't she break it?

Because she didn't _want_ to.

Raven's power on the book diminished slightly as something began to weigh heavily on her mind.

_You still love him._ An emotion deep inside her spoke. _What he said was true. _

Raven stared at the ground in pain as she began to shiver, but not from cold, from the distressing torture she was feeling as something clouded her mind, tormenting her with that oh so familiar voice she knew so well.

The haunting voice continued, seeping into her thoughts.

_You do love him, and he loves you. Nothing can be done. They're your feelings, and you can't change how you feel about someone. Just admit it._

Raven brought her hands to her head and squinted her eyes shut in hopelessness. She knew that voice. It was her emotion love speaking to her. It wouldn't go away…

"No!" Raven shouted. "I said I didn't love him and I don't! So just go away and leave me alone!"

The voice chuckled its horrible, icy laugh.

_I can't do that, Raven. I'm a part of who you are a part of you, your personality. And you can't ignore who you are._

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She backed away to the wall and slid down it. She wrapped her arms around herself and buried herself deep within the comfort of her cloak.

'That…that voice…It sounds so real but so fake at the same time…It's not human…'Raven thought, bringing her shaking hands to her head.

It was true. The voice wasn't normal. In fact, it sounded like a demonic version of her voice. Like her evil influence had somehow seeped into her soul and controlled her emotions. The very thought scared her and she shuddered. The voice she hated so much continued.

_You can't ignore love Raven. You did love him didn't you? Admit it, for you can't lie. _

Raven's face strained as she tried to keep her emotions in place, keep them from getting out of control. This was very hard, however, as her most destructive and dangerous emotion was currently driving away most of her sanity! It would not stop.

_You do love him. You do. There's no use hiding it anymore, Raven. It'll all come out in the end. You'll reveal your feelings towards him. _

"No…" Raven strained to speak but the words kept getting caught, her throat was getting dry, she gulped with effort.

It was getting so much harder for her to control it now. Her eyes turned slightly white and she could scarcely draw breath. Couldn't hold it in and it was making her frail and weak.

"No…" She whispered tiredly.

The voice became slightly cold and pitiless, as if it didn't care if she lost total control right then. Like it wouldn't care if she lost every ounce of dignity and sanity she still possessed.

_Yessss Raven…You care for him. You love him. You do. You'd care for him even if he destroyed everything you loved. He did too. He tried to destroy your home, your friends, the world…and even you…_

"No. No. Please…stop…" Raven spoke, her voice seemingly getting stronger with each effort she had. Which was very little.

The voice continued once more as if she hadn't spoken. And miraculously it started to sound a lot like Malchior's, only with a hint of icy malice to it.

_You love him. You always have, and always will. He tried to kill you and your friends Raven. He did. And yet…you adore him…You try to hide it but sooner or later it will come out. _

Raven writhed on the floor, her hair falling over her face. She didn't want this to happen! How could it happen!

"No…" She said, yet again. She was gasping for breath. It was getting harder for her to breathe! What was happening!

_Yes Raven…_The dreadful voice hissed back. _He made you feel loved and endeared…He praised you and took pride in your efforts, when it came to sorcery. You cherished those moments with him didn't you Raven? He made you feel like you could do anything…He made you believe in yourself…He acted like he cared…He acted like he loved you…And…he betrayed you…Taking every source of love away that you had left for him. He tried to destroy everybody you loved…And though you tried to deny it, no matter how much you conceal it, you cannot hide the fact that you loved him._

"No!" Raven's eyes shot open. This was too much…

_Yes! You love him, Raven! Admit it! You LOVE him! You love him with all your heart! You do! YOU DO!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Raven let loose an agonizing terrible scream that shook the room, quaking in her fury. The vase dropped, once again, to clash on the floor. Her windows and mirrors shattered. (Thankfully, though not the hand mirror.) Books fell from their shelves and flew open. Candles, goblets, and braziers fell to the floor. Her closet opened and her garments rattled with the forced from her outburst. Her bed covers blew from the bed to clump on the floor along with the rest of her treasures. Her eyes turned blazing red and her hair stood aloft. Black energy streamed from her body, encircling her, ensnaring her in their power.

"NOOOOO!" She cried as she choked. It was too much this time. She just couldn't stop it. Under all her straining and power, Malchior's book flew from the bed and landed in front of her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that it was open to the page Malchior's face would've been. It still wasn't there, however. It angered her.

Despite her shock and torment from the voice that just haunted her she glared at it, her features set into a fierce grimace. "_You coward! You liar!" _She lets out a tormented scream and fixes her powers on the book. She strains as her power swirls around her and she prepares a spell with her hands glowing.

"Mosburix Hesberix Rex!" Her powers merged together to form a glowing mass of energy. She aimed it at the book with a wide smile set into her strained face. She pushes her hands forward towards the book, her eyes closed, not noticing that the cover of the tome started to shine white. Now the energy streams towards the book, intent on destroying it. But instead of destroying it the white energy wielded itself into a glowing shield that stopped her attack. The energies dissipated and Raven fell to the floor gasping.

She struggled to hold on until she collapsed, loosing consciousness. She was barely inches from the book by her head.

As she lay on the floor a soft voice crept from the book, swirling around her.

_Ah, sweet Raven. How lovely and frail you look right now. So helpless. You would be mine now if you hadn't sealed me within the pages once more. But fear not dear, I shall return. Such a useful trick I just displayed. It's a shame it didn't give me a body of my own._

It was Malchior's voice. And though he knew she wasn't listening… She _couldn't _listen for that matter. He knew that his voice was penetrating her mind at that very moment so she would get the message. She would not forget what just happened…

_Malchior…So enchanting…So alluring…He loved me so…Alas he betrayed me…Who am I to know?_

A/N: YAY! I finished! My goodness that was long…Well how was my second chapter? Tell me whatcha think! Once again, sorry it took so long, and thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
